warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Rift Plane
The Rift Plane is an alternate dimension to the normal environment, or Material Plane where most WARFRAME gameplay takes place. Generally, entities in the rift plane cannot interact with entities in the material plane, though there are substantial exceptions. Currently, only a Limbo can transition friends, foes, and himself between the two planes. Entering the Rift In order for Warframes to enter the rift, there must be a Limbo in the party. The Limbo can either Banish the player individually, or create a Cataclysm, which temporarily collapses a zone of the material plane into the rift. Limbo can also enter the rift personally (with his Companion in tow, if any) via Rift Walk. Enemies can enter the rift through Banishment or walking into a Cataclysm, but take 300 damage for entering the zone. When scanned, Synthesis Targets may end up periodically phasing into and back out of the Rift. Defense, Mobile Defense, and Excavation mission targets can be placed within the rift if they are even partly within a Cataclysm zone, and special enemies like bosses or capture targets cannot be Banished but can be affected by the Cataclysm. Warframes in the Rift gain 2 energy per second. Although this is a small energy gain when compared to skills such as Energy Vampire, Warframes using channeled abilities such as; Absorb, Sound Quake, Exalted Blade & Hysteria, do gain energy toward the upkeep of those abilities from the Rift. Combat Any combatant within the rift cannot strike combatants that are in the material plane. Any combatant in the material plane cannot strike combatants in the rift. Simply put, all weapon attacks are ineffective across the different planes. Melee attacks cannot stagger enemies, and element procs do not occur. Enemies do "aggro" and attempt to attack banished Warframes, and physical bodies still experience collision. Almost all Warframe abilities, on the other hand, do affect combatants across planes. Direct damage abilities (like Psychic Bolts or Avalanche) will work identically with no regard to plane. Valkyr's Hysteria does not work across planes, yet Mesa's Peacemaker does. Weapon damage modified by ability augments, such as by Smite Infusion or Fireball Frenzy do not affect between planes. A Sentinel's Coolant Leak is also interplanar. Conversely, some enemy abilities can affect players across planes; the Nullifier fields of Nullifier Crewmen and Corrupted Nullifiers (which can pull Limbo out of a Rift Walk, but not a Cataclysm), blasts from the Jackal's homing missiles, certain Environmental Hazards such as Hull Breaches, and the attacks of Napalms. Most traps will not affect players, such as Arc Traps, Corpus Laser Barriers, Death Orbs, Laser Plates, and Cryo Floors will not affect players. However, electrified water in the Orokin Derelict tileset deals damage. : Interaction Players cannot collect Pickups from within the rift. A Carrier's Vacuum may bring items to the player, but they cannot be picked up. Any banished player will drop a carried datamass and be unable to pick it up, which can be irksome in a Deception or Mobile Defense mission. Similarly, power cells cannot be carried by banished players in an Excavation mission, making the defensive use of Cataclysm problematic for protecting the drills. However, most other interactions that require the action key ( ) to be pressed can be done across planes. Players can revive downed players, be revived by players, and capture Interception nodes. Players in the Rift cannot open lockers, activate Life Support capsules, or commence any Hacking whatsoever. Leaving the Rift If a player enters the rift by being Banished, they may simply roll out of it. This prevents Limbo players from griefing other party members, or otherwise ending the effect before the duration is up. Falling into an abyss and being respawned will also prematurely end Banishment. If the player is in a Cataclysm, they must leave the radius of that effect. The radius of the Cataclysm recedes naturally over time, so players standing still can find themselves out of the rift before the expected duration has passed. When enemies leave the rift, they take 300 , similar to when they enter. It is possible to "edge-dance" a melee assailant to death near a Cataclysm. Bugs * Syndicate weapon effects (such as Entropy) will affect enemies in both planes. * procs affect enemies outside the rift even when occurring on a target inside the rift. *The fire patches left by Napalms will hurt players across both planes. This has been a bug since April, 2016. *Carrier will attempt to suck up loot if you are in the rift, and it will be shoved into your face so you can't see. *The gas clouds produced by the Mutalist Cernos will damage enemies outside of the rift, but not the initial shot. *Most Channeled Abilities will gain energy while the Warframe casting them is in the rift. Other Information * Bullets that were fired while being in the rift can´t hit enemies outside even if the user changed planes before the bullets hit (being outside and shooting and then changing also doesn't work) * Banish can be casted on sentinels which allows some to still use their precepts (confirmed for carrier´s vacuum) * When casting riftwalk your sentinel will also be transferred into the rift plane * Focus multipliers can be picked up from the rift plane * Enemies in the rift plane can´t interact with consoles. Thus a large cataclysm can protect an entire tower in interception missions * Banish works similar to volts speed in terms of nullifiers. As long as the limbo who casted banish doesn't enter a nullifier bubble all banished players will remain banished even if they enter a nullifier bubble * Synthesis and Capture Targets can not be banished * There is no limit to how many entities (players and enemy's) can be banished at the same time though only the duration of the recently casted banish will show up * Even if '''Mirage '''is inside the rift her Hall of Mirror clones '''can '''still hit enemies outside of the rift. This is because her clones are a warframe power, and most powers work through the rift. * If banish is casted on a riftwalking limbo he´ll be put out of the rift See Also